m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
10greenbottles
10greenbottles, or Greens as he has come to be known (named by the server's Welshman, Mitch) has been a member of the TWC community server since the 12th of January, 2011. Since then, he has been a member of AEseth and Men of the North and many others in between, with considerable amounts of time spent as a rogue bandito. The Spawn Fort Greens was allowed onto the server on 12/01/11. After owning the game for less than a day, he wandered around aimlessly, finally encountering Mitch after he dug himself a dirt hovel. Kind King Mitch gave Greens torches to light up his hovel. But Greens was a man with ambition. He ventured out from his dirt hovel, leaving all of his wordly possessions behind, finally encountering a small island near a desert. It was here that he terraformed the land to suit his needs, building a mammoth construction - the Cobble Fort. A few hours after building this extremely ugly fort, he was informed that it was less than 20 blocks from the spawnpoint of the whole map, thus giving it the name of "The Spawn Fort". Living next to the Brotherhood fort also brought with it some profound disadvantages. From one of the walls of the Spawn Fort, a keen eyed observer could just about make out the Brotherhood's Eagle standard, which flew brilliantly in the cool breeze. Being a newbie to this area, of course it was Greens that was blamed for building a huge, 20 metre arrow straight through the Eagle's heart. The Brotherhood clamoured and rambled about having Greens banned, but finally the true perpetrator stood forward. Greens' name had been cleared. AEseth It took less than two weeks for Greens to be raided and lose his entire worldly possessions (35 diamonds, according to internal sources). He decided to move to pastures new, running east to AEseth, and after talks with the AEsethian king, Doyler, Greens was permitted to join. For many weeks there was a golden age, during which time Greens raided many of AEseth's neighbours and blamed it on other nation-states, usually Ishk. Eventually, however, the Ishk king found Greens lurking in their mines, and he was swiftly cut down. However, this sparked a new friendship between the Ishk king and Greens. He was now under the employ, albeit secretively, of the Ishk king, who paid many bars of gold for spy work and espionage to be carried out on the Wood Elves. Nhytgbvfeco was one of the targets of assassination, however Greens' relative inexperience could not match the Russian's fast reflexes, and he died in vain. But mere death could not stop this tank of a man. He cut ties with the Ishka king after pay disputes and continued to live an honest life as an AEsethian peasant. Until... ... Greens' first offence. He decided that in order to defeat the Dwarves, an underground mountain base had to be built. Here, a farm was built, and mines were dug. But one of these mines would have deadly consequences. It was a huge construction - 1500 blocks end to end, and it went straight over the Dwarven hall of Kings. This was perfectly engineered to go over the Dwarves and give him access to their building materials and a strategic and tactical advantage over the Dwarves, but alas, King Sama found it before it could be put into action. Greens was banned for a total of two days, due to his epic plan that was apparently against the rules. Dawnholm After the war that ravaged AEseth, the entire country was renamed and rebuilt on a huge island a few hundred metres from the old Citadel of AEseth. From here, a large arsenal of bows, iron, diamonds and many sets of iron armour that would be needed to arm the nation was built by Greens. War was declared between Dawnholm (which many still referred to as AEseth, however they were technically wrong) and the Brotherhood, with the Dwarves backing up the AEsethian army. After many hours of laboriously gathering diamonds and iron, and venturing out into dungeons to collect the scarce amounts of string on the server, the Brotherhood spies had sneakily found a way into the armoury. Everything was stolen. Greens was distraught, and became a bandit once more. Banditry For many moons Greens was a bandit, stealing from everyone that was still left on the server, with the exception of the Kingdom of Australians. The Brotherhood, the Dwarves, the Dominion - none of these were targets that Greens wouldn't strive to steal from. Sure, he was caught taking from the Brotherhood lighthouse by Katsumoto and Danny, but overall his campaign of guerilla warfare against the Brotherhood ended in a net gain of resources. Thus ends the noteworthy accomplishments of Greens on the old server. The New Server Old habits die hard, and Greens once again moved to pastures new. Krikkit was his choice of next faction, as it suited his needs for power. Infrastructure was built, mines were hollowed out, iron was brought back by the tonne for the coffers of the Mighty and Glorious People's Liberation Army of Krikkit. However, due to poor organisation and a corrupt leader who goes by the name of Akar, Greens's attempts at revolution by peaceful means failed. He fled Krikkit after stealing half of their resources and killing a multitude of their members for good measure, just to ensure that he wasn't followed. Men of the North Finally. It had taken 7 months but finally Greens had fallen in with a faction that he could work with. They called themselves the Men of the North, and they were the hardiest Norsemen in the known world. Greens helped build huge waterladders for the Men of the North's mines, in an effort to speed up iron production, and attempted to build infrastructure, but a much better alternative for building infrastructure was found in PatrickS1989, a seasoned railway builder. Greens' rudimentary knowledge paled into insignificance against Patrick's degree level knowledge of building. Over the summer of 2011, Greens spent most of his time in the outdoor world. However, when he did return during the evenings to work on one of his secret projects, he would work all night to dig out the single greatest fortification in the whole of the world. Taking inspiration from the Dwarves and their great halls, Khazad Dum was created. With a roof 40 metres high and a grand staircase made of hardened rock, he'd built a near impenetrable fortress that was the envy of the world. Even the ex-Dwarves were amazed by the size of such a creation. The Official Server After being designated Jarl of War for the Men of the North on the new Official TWC server, Greens has put into place several new reforms that will be unveiled to the Northern Army in due course. Expect to see the Northmen burning your crops and stealing your womenfolk, whilst you lie broken and helpless under the iron boots of the Northmen's huscarls. Winter is Coming.